A Passion Worse Than Hate
by IkeepJasperinsane
Summary: Bella has hated Edward since he left her but for Jasper it's a passion worse than hate. Set after NM but Edward hasn't come back. BxJ, JxA and all the normal pairings
1. Oh Great

I laced up the pink converse high tops and then stood up to check my outfit. I loved this outfit and it was perfect for my first day at the new school. Al-she would be so proud of me but she wasn't here to see the transformation I had gone through and it wasn't just in my outlook on clothes. It was my look, my face, my skin, my body, everything.

'Come on Sas. Were gonna be late.'

'Oh joy school number 8 here we come.' Saskia said sarcastically entering the room whilst holding Wyatt's hand. They made such a cute couple I was so lucky to have them both. I rolled my eyes at her she was always like this on the first day of school. She noticed my outfit as I noticed hers. She had Strappy metallic sandal with contrasting cone heel and round toe, Satin dress with front and back v-neck a bubble hem and pleated front. I was more suitably dressed for school in my black vest that said "get sexy or die trying" in white and bright pink, black skinnies and pink converses.

'Do you want a lift?' Wyatt asked.

'Yeah go on then.' I answered it was always down to me. Except moving here I hadn't chosen this Saskia had she wanted to see where I had been changed. Too bad I didn't, there were too many painful memories for me here.

We were the first to enter the car park so we had to wait until other people got there it would look suspicious if we knew our way around straight away. Finally when the car park started to fill up we got out of the car and walked over to a boy to ask for directions.

'Hi we're new here and we were wondering if you could show us the way to the office.'

The boy couldn't stop staring at Saskia no-one ever could. I was beautiful I knew that I was a vampire after all but Saskia was born beautiful and she was now the most gorgeous vampire I had ever met. Well not ever but I didn't think about those days not anymore.

We walked in the direction he pointed and finally got to where we wanted to be.

'Excuse me.' I said to the receptionist she turned around slowly even for a human. 'I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Saskia Swan.'

'Oh yes we have been expecting you. Well here's your timetables and maps. Don't be scared there are other new people here today.'

I smiled as sweetly as I could Saskia just picked up her timetable and walked off I followed her quickly.

That was when I smelt them. VAMPIRES. Not just any vampires but the ones from my past.

'Alice you look fine stop worrying about it.' An infuriatingly familiar voice said.

'Oh I know I'm just worried in case someone's wearing the same thing as me.'

They all laughed. I grabbed Saskia.

'We have to leave now.'

'Why? We only just got here.'

'Yeah but so did they.'

'They are?'

'Them.'

Saskia's eyes widened. I didn't talk about them unless I needed to. I always felt ill when I mentioned them.

'Are you ok? Bella.'

'Yeah I should be fine so long as I stay as far away from them as possible. Tomorrow we'll leave.'

'Do we have too? I like it here it's very rainy.'

'I know but that's why they chose here. There has to be some where else that we can live.'

Saskia sighed impatiently at me. I was constantly moving house. Whenever another vampire came near us I had to leave in case it was them.

We walked as slowly as we could to our first lesson. We had all of our lessons together because that way we could help each other control the bloodlust. We followed a tall girl in. The teacher looked at our slips and then sent us to the middle of the classroom where there were two empty tables next to each other and one empty table behind. Rosalie walked in not long after us the teacher quickly sent her to the seat behind Saskia. Saskia turned towards me I could see that she was worried.

'Is she one of them?' she whispered so quietly not even Rose could here her. I nodded slightly. I couldn't wait for this lesson to be over I was happy that Saskia was with me.


	2. Chapter 2

When lunch came I slowly sauntered out of the biology lab with Saskia next to me people were watching us. We were always being watched but it was still really annoying. The Cullen's were sat at the same table they had been at when I first saw them. Alice noticed us and waved us over she knew straight away that we were vampires.

**Cullen table**

'I can't believe you invited them over here Alice.' Rose hissed she didn't like it when other people joined her family. Just look at what had happened last time.

'This time it is different. There vampires as well.' Alice replied.

Edward looked up glaring at Alice she knew that no-one should mention that girl.

'She reminds me of her.' Rose added.

Alice shook her head it wasn't fair to mention Bella in front of Edward.

**Bella and Saskia**

'I'm not going over there.' I told Saskia through gritted teeth.

'We have to otherwise they will suspect something.'

Saskia walked over pulling me behind her. I tried to dig my heels in but she was to strong. We stood next to the table Saskia wasn't smiling but she wasn't giving them daggers like I was. Ed-he noticed but quickly turned his head away from me.

'You can sit down.' Alice laughed uncertainly.

'No thanks. Let's get this over with as quickly as we can.' I replied frostily.

Everyone stared at me shocked. Even Saskia hadn't seen me like this before. I didn't care they all deserved it after what they did to me.

'So are you two the only other vampires around here?' Jasper asked.

'No.'

'So who else is there?' Rose asked they were trying to get answers out of me. Answers that I didn't want to give at least they didn't know who I was yet.

'Look Cullen's we don't want anything to do with you.'

'Calm down' Saskia whispered in my ear.

'No you know what they did to me. What they did to all three of us.'

'Who's the third member of your family?' Emmett asked.

'My husband Wyatt.' Saskia told them.

I stormed off I couldn't bear to have them in my life again. Not after last time.

'Bella-Bo I'm sorry. Wait up.' Saskia chased after me.

The Cullen table gasped inaudibly to the humans but I heard it perfectly.

'Thanks Sas. Look what you've done now.' I whispered as they all looked at me. Everyone except Him.

I walked out and went to the car park looking for Saskia's car; Saskia followed me with them tailing her.

'Leave me alone.' I told them as I realised that I hadn't brought my car.

'I'm sooo soo sorry. I can't believe I said that. Do you forgive me?' I looked at her she was using her best puppy dog eyes on me. I quickly gave into her but they were a different matter. I didn't trust them.

I pushed my way through the approaching Cullen's.

'Bella.' Alice asked timidly. 'Is that really you? Who did this to you?'

'You did all of you when you left me here to look after myself.'

I left them there I couldn't stand to be near them. I knew that if I stayed there much longer then I would have to leave.

'Bella are you ok?' Saskia asked in my ear.

'Yep I'm fine.'

'So no strangeness.'

'No I stayed as far away from him as I could.'

'Come on next lesson. Let's just hope none of them are in the lesson.'

'I love you Sas. Did you know that?'

'I should hope you do after everything I've done for you.' I laughed she was always acting like this but I couldn't stop loving her. She was my little sister after all.

'Sas try not to think too much when you are around him. Think about anything but not me.'

'Why?'

'He can read your mind and I don't want him to know what we have been up to these last few years.'

Saskia smiled her evil smile that she usually did just before she played a prank on me.

'Penny for your thought's?'

'I could think about me and Wyatt.' She laughed evilly it even made me laugh. He wouldn't enjoy that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I haven't had one of these yet. Right just so everyone knows this is set 296 years after NM. Bella waits for Jacob and then goes cliff diving so Alice never saw and they never got Edward back. Thank you to the people that have read and reviewed. I will publish the next chapter when I have time and have 5 more reviews because they really help and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you**

**Xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I only own Saskia and Wyatt. **

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. I couldn't wait to get away from here. I was ready to move again but I knew that running away would mean that they had won. And I hated losing. I walked to the door slowly. It was at times like this that I hated pretending to be a human. I wanted to run as fast as I could away from here and not come back.

'Bella, wait up' I carried on walking slowly out of the door. It didn't take long for Saskia to catch up with me.

'Where are you going?'

'Home.'

'Yeah but Bells what are you going to do?'

'Walk'

'No not that about you know them.'

I ignored her.

'Well.' She wouldn't take no for an answer.

'Nothing ok. I'm not going to do anything. I don't want them near me and if that means pretending they don't exist then that's what I'll do.'

'But don't you want revenge. That's what we always thought.'

By this point I had stopped walking.

'No I just want my life to go back to normal.'

'Normal? Bells you're a vampire life is never going to be normal for you.'

I turned around to see Jacob stood behind me.

'Jake. What are you doing here?'

'I came to see my favourite vamps of all time.'

I reached my arm to him he had always calmed down. He had been there for me doing the change. He had never deserted me or told me I wasn't good enough.

He gently placed his large hand inside mine. It felt like home. When I was a human his body had felt warm but now it burned. It was much hotter than the icy skin if the vampires I was used to. I smiled to myself my day was starting to get better. Shame it had taken so long.

'So where are we going?' Saskia asked.

'I wanted to see the house if it has changed since the last time I was there.'

'I think it has.' I replied grimly. I didn't want to remember the last time Jacob had entered my house.

I could smell them before I saw them.

'Can we go please?' I couldn't have them near me I had coped all day.

'Why? What's wrong Bell's?' I didn't answer, just slightly turned my head in the direction they were coming from.

Jacob got the hint straight away and discretely turned in their direction.

A look of shock entered his face but was quickly replaced by anger. Jasper looked around until his eyes settled on Jacob.

I could see their mouths moving but their words were too low for me to hear.

Who is this Bella?'

'I'm Jacob resident werewolf.'

'One of Sam's lot' Emmett stated.

'No I'm one of Jacob's lot'

'Bella,' Alice turned her back on Jacob and lowered her voice as if that helped Jake could still hear her. 'Is it safe for you to be friends with a werewolf?'

Jacob answered for me 'Well it's safer for her to be with me than it is for her to be with you.'

Edward growled 'How do you now what is safer for her dog? You could hurt her just as much as we could.'

'No' The Cullen's looked at me shocked it was the first time I had spoken throughout the conversation 'No one could hurt me as much as you did.'

I felt Saskia's hand on my arm.

'Let's go.' She said slipping her arm through mine. I was happy to be leaving but I let her drag me I didn't want to fight her.

'Where's your car?' Jacob looked around the empty car park.

'Wyatt gave us a lift.'

'Looks like we will have to walk then.'

I was in my own world on the way home nodding whenever I could be bothered. Why had they come back? Would I never be free of them? I didn't need them around to remind me what I had lost. Them _not_ been here already did that.

Saskia opened the door quickly and ran in. I followed slowly with Jacob behind me.

'Where's Wyatt then?' Jake asked once he had got settled on the settee.

'Still at work.' Saskia answered from upstairs.

I was still thinking about what had happened outside school.

'Jake what did you mean when you said you aren't one of Sam's lot?'

'Sam stopped being the leader when Emily died. So I took over.'

I looked past Jake focusing on the door. I was ashamed of so many things that had happened in the past and that was one of them.

He's still upset about that maybe I should go see him.'

Who is Sam' Saskia asked sitting next to me.

'I don't think it would be safe for you to see him.' Jacob quickly put in

'Why?'

'He's not too happy with vampires or werewolves at the moment. He won't come near us '

'Who is Sam?'

'So is he still refusing to change?' **(As in become a wolf.)**

'Yeah he doesn't want to admit to himself that that's what he is. He thinks him been a wolf was what caused it.'

'WHO IS SAM?'

'He's a werewolf that I used to know.' Jacob told her, 'He hasn't been the same since...'

'No.' I shouted interrupting him. I didn't want Saskia to know about that.

'Please Bell's. Why won't you tell me?'

'You don't need to know. It all happened before you.'

Saskia looked at Jacob he wasn't as strong as me and couldn't resist telling her what she wanted to know when she did her puppy dog eyes. It was her strongest weapon.

'When Bella first...'

'Jacob I think you should leave know.' I stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him off the settee.

'I'm sorry.' He said when we were at the door.

'It's ok I know you didn't mean to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I didn't get quite as many reviews as I hoped but the people that did review asked me to update soon so this is for them. If I get 10 reviews by Sunday then I promise to post 2 chapters maybe even 3. **

**xx**

****Bella's POV****

2 weeks passed in the same way. Everyday Alice tried to talk to us and everyday we ignored her. Saskia and I skipped lunch and took refuge in the huge library that had been built a hundred years earlier.

I hated Calculus we always had that with Rosalie and she wasn't my favourite person in the world although it could have been worse.

I walked to my seat with Saskia most of the eyes in the class were on us. I sat in the seat closest to where Rose sat. I was going to talk to her today whether she liked it or not. I needed to know why they had come back after all these years.

I saw the hair first. Had it always been that big?

Edward came and sat in the seat behind me. Since when did he have Calculus with us?

'Bella I didn't know you were in this class.'

'What don't you read people's minds anymore?'

'Of course I do but not yours or any of your creations it's impossible.'

'Good I don't want you snooping around my head. If I don't say it out lot then you aren't supposed to know.'

'I agree but sometimes it saves peoples lives. Like this girl I used to know it saved her from been raped in Port Angleos. Hey I think you know her.' He smirked as if I needed reminding of when I was weak, just him been here did that already.

It wasn't long before I could feel my heart quicken, the burning sensation came back and I knew it was His fault.

'Sas.' I had to talk quick tell her now what was wrong with me before I lost my power of speech.

'I think I'm going to...'

'Sir Can I please take Bella to the medical room she's not feeling to good.' Hearing Saskia's voice made me feel worse I didn't want her to se how bad this could get. I didn't want to disappoint her.

He looked at me and nodded. I tried to move but I already knew it wouldn't happen. Saskia came to help me out when I heard his voice.

'Sir I think I should take her. I don't think she should walk.'

'Fine Edward Take her.' Saskia went to argue with him 'Saskia you can hold the doors for him.'

Edward picked me up and carried me to the medical room. I had a sense of déjà vu. This had happened to me before but last time it was because of blood.

'What happened?' the man behind the desk asked

'She collapsed in calculus.'

'What's her name?' He directed his question at Edward. Where had Saskia gone?

'Bella Swan.'

'Do you know if this happens often?'

'Yeah sometimes.' Usually when he's around Saskia added under her breath.

There was the Saskia I knew and loved.

'Put me down please.' I whispered knowing the man wouldn't be able to hear.

'I can't Bella.'

'Why?'

'I don't want to.'

I growled but this was using up the limited air supply I had and it wasn't a good idea to breath right now not with the 2 scents surrounding me. Didn't Edward realise that he was endangering this man's life by letting me stay here. I needed to get out as quick as I could, before it happened, before I craved for his blood.

Saskia looked at me and then whispered 'Bella do you need some air.'

I nodded slightly my eyes closed. No one was allowed to see me like this especially him. This was when I was at my weakest.

'Edward can we go outside please?' she asked politely I knew that tone well it meant she was angry.

'Why?'

'Well if we don't then you are going to have to cover up a murder.'

'Is it okay for me to take her home usually she just needs rest away from the stressful environment that school can be.' Saskia warbled on like she was a professional in the matter.

'Are you sure that's best? She might need to go to the hospital.' The man replied. His voice floated through the protective bubble I was imagining around myself. I knew Edward would be using his best I-told-you-so look but Saskia was strong and when she wanted something she got it. Right now she was focusing on keeping me and the man safe.

'I'll take her to my house. My father is a doctor.'

Argh I hated him more in that moment than I ever had. If I stayed with him this close to me any longer I could get worse.

I heard the door open and felt the warm breeze hi my face at least I could breathe now.

'Look Cullen I was controlling my anger in there but if you don't give her to me now and let _me_ take her home I don't know how long I will be able to keep the anger inside.' Saskia said through gritted teeth. Seconds passed, unbearably seconds the burning that had started in my chest was spreading throughout the rest of my body. There was only one other time that I had been in this much pain. Two arms went underneath my body whilst the muscular arms that had held me before pulled away. I turned and nestled my head into Saskia's chest. The burning was already fading slightly. I needed to get away now. Saskia walked briskly to her car and sat me in the front passenger seat.

**Please Review. **

**Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **

**This chapter carries on form where the last chapter left off. Please review because if you don't then I don't know if you like it or not and I don't know whether to carry it on or just leave it now. So please review. Thank you **

**x**

Bella POV  
"Wyatt where are you? .... You need to get home. Quickly." She paused waiting to see what he would say. "Yes I know ..... I couldn't have stopped it. Just get home now please."

I heard the disconnection beep from the phone. I opened my eyes as we pulled into the driveway. Saskia reached for our bags off the backseat and then opened her door. She was by my side in under a second with my door open.

"Saskia I'm fine. I can walk to the door on my own." She recoiled slightly from my sharp tone. "Look I know you are trying to help but I'm fine honestly." She walked to the front door with me following slowly. I could hear Saskia messing around upstairs probably putting my bag away for me. I went and stood by the window waiting for Wyatt to come home. He would be able to calm Saskia down he always could. It wasn't long before he was pulling up behind Saskia's car. I turned my back to the window and went and sat down. Saskia and Wyatt were in the hallway.

"Bella are you ok?" Wyatt asked walking towards me slowly.

"I'm fine but if one more person asks me that I won't be." He sat down next to me on one side, Saskia on the other.

"What happened today?"

"I just got a little bit too close to Him for too long that's all. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't worry."

Saskia spoke for the first time since getting home. "How could we not worry? You fainted Bella. Vampires don't faint and you know it has never been that bad."

I grimaced what she was saying was true. "Well we'll have to move."

Saskia shook her head "I don't think so. I don't want to start again so soon. You'll just have to be more careful. Tomorrow we'll see if we can change lessons so that we don't have to spend anymore time with him."

I couldn't believe it they were angry at me blaming me for this if they would just let me leave then I would go back to normal. I would be able to spend my time with people, normal human people, not vampires. Of course that wasn't going to happen I had never had good luck. He was always there to ruin my life for me. Not this time though if I couldn't move then he would.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look to good. Maybe you should go rest or go hunting."

"Calm down Saskia I'm fine. My thirst is controllable, my eyes are longer red and I don't feel faint. So I must be ok."

"But Bella..."

I stood up quickly I didn't need this right now all I wanted was to be left alone. "Saskia leave me alone please. I don't need you to look after me. You aren't my mother."

"No but I'm your sister. The only member of family that you have left. The only person you didn't kill."

"I didn't kill any of them."

"No but it's your fault I spent 17 years of my life in care. All because you thought it would be fun to date a vampire."

I was shocked Saskia had never openly blamed me for what had happened we always said it was the Cullens fault for leaving me to look after myself. When she had finally come for me I had been no match. None of us had. Saskia was right I was partially to blame. If I had left then none of this would have happened but I was glad it had I couldn't live without Saskia and Wyatt.

"Sas I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just he infuriates me and I hate it when I think about how I used to love him. I didn't mean to cause you all this pain. I'm sorry"

Saskia wrapped her arms around me protectively. "It's ok Bells. I understand I didn't mean to say what I said. You have done everything you could to look after me and I really appreciate it."

My head was resting in the gap between her neck and shoulder I had always found it comforting to rest my head there where I could breathe in her sweet scent. Wyatt sat there staring at us we always ended up like this when we argued. Saskia always held me when I felt down she was more the mother in this relationship than me. Even though I'm older and I created her.

"Sas I promise to have it sorted out by tomorrow. I won't let them ruin our lives anymore."

She pulled away form me with a huge smile on her face. "I wish I was as strong as you."

I looked at her confused. "You are as strong as me."

The big smile was still on her face as she shook her head. "Not like that you idiot. I mean emotionally. God I love how stupid you are sometimes."

I was smiling as well now. "Thanks I think. I love you to Sas ... and you Wyatt."

Wyatt stood up and wrapped on arm around Saskia's delicate waist. I was glad that they had each other but how come I couldn't find the one person that I was looking for. Maybe I was looking in the wrong place.

**Review please x **


End file.
